1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus, systems and methods for constructing fall prevention anchor points in a concrete ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many buildings have floors made of concrete slabs or decks manufactured by pouring wet concrete into wood forms. After the concrete has dried and cured, the wood forms are removed exposing the exterior surfaces of the concrete deck. When the bottom surface of the concrete deck acts as the ceiling for a lower floor, HVAC duct work, plumbing and electrical conduits, and insulation materials are sometimes attached to the bottom surface.
Federal, state and local regulations require workers use or wear fall restraining or fall arresting equipment when working at elevations greater than 6 feet above a floor or when working near the open leading edge of a building. Such equipment typically includes lanyards attached at one end to a harness or vest worn by the worker. The opposite end of the lanyard is attached to a rigid anchor point.
When working on the floor of a building with open leading edges, workers must wear fall arresting equipment at all times. Because the workers must move on the floor, the fall arresting equipment must allow the worker to move freely over the floor.
What is needed is an inexpensive, easy to install anchor point that attaches to a fall resistant lanyard worn by a worker that is embedded into a concrete deck structure which forms the ceiling for a lower floor. What is also needed is an anchor point that is partially exposed and readily visible to workers working on the lower floor.
In some instances, the concrete structure is relatively small or contains interior structural rebar members or duct work that limit the size of the anchor point that can be installed in the concrete structure.
A compact, space saving anchor point that meets all of the above stated needs would be desirable.